vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
'1st century B.C.' *The oldest ancestor of the Bennett Family appears. *Two powerful witches create the spell of immortality. *The first immortal is created by the magic, and his plan was to live forever with his soulmate. *A jealous and powerful witch kills the soulmate of her best friend, and buried her former best friend on an island. Qetsiyah makes a cure for immortality, and it was buried along with Silas. Characters *Silas - was a warlock who is the first immortal creature in all of history. According to Atticus Shane, Silas along with the help of Qetsiyah, his best friend he created and cast the first immortality spell on himself. *Unnamed Lady - was a mysterious woman, who fell in love with a warlock named Silas. She was killed by Qetsiyah. *Qetsiyah - was a witch, who along with Silas created and cast the first spell of immortality on Silas. Unknown Being.png|Silas Lady.PNG|Unnamed Lady Qetsiyah.png|Qetsiyah Consequences in the Future *The vampires were created in the new world with a version of the original spell of immortality. *The first hybrid is created, causing an imbalance in nature, forcing the Original Witch to create the hybrid curse. *The Petrova Doppelgängers were created due to the creation of the Original Vampires and Original Hybrid. *Descendants of Qetsiyah created the brotherhood of five to find Silas, forcing him to take the cure, and destroy him. *Many humans were transformed into vampires, and a large number of werewolves were transformed into hybrids. Middle Ages (ca. 1000-1492) *Esther and Mikael had a son in Europe, but he died of the Plague. *The witch Ayana tells Esther about a place where "everybody is healthy". That place was in the New World. *Esther, Mikael, Ayana (and apparently several others) migrated to the place where Mystic Falls is located now. Nearby lived a tribe of Werewolves. During the full moon, the colonists would hide inside the extensive cave system. *They lived in peace for 20 years. During this time, Mikael and Esther had 6 more childern: Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. ca. 1020 *Henrik is killed by werewolves after sneaking out on a full moon with Niklaus "to watch the men change into wolves". *Esther turns the Mikaelson Family into Vampires. In the spell she uses the blood of the Original Petrova to change them. '12th century' *Finn has a relationship with Sage. *"The Five", a group of Vampire Hunters, was created by an unknown dying witch. *Alexander (one of The Five) has a relationship with Rebekah. However, he betrays her and dagger her and her family. Klaus (who is not affected by the daggers) kills all The Five. *Klaus undaggers everyone, except Finn. 'ca. 1200' *Elijah and Klaus forge several documents about the "Curse of the Sun and the Moon" and plant them across the continents. Elijah thinks that the Aztec drawings are Klaus' masterpiece. 1450 *Rose is born. 1475 *Katerina Petrova (a.k.a. Katherine Pierce) is born. 1490 *Katerina Petrova gave birth to a baby girl and Katerina's father gave her baby away to someone. Katerina was then banished from Bulgaria by her parents for the shame she had put them in. 1492 *Elijah and Klaus meet Katherine. *Katherine was running from Klaus's men (among them, Elijah). She was hidden so they didn't find her. Then Trevor found her and told her to go to the house on east. When she got there she saw an old woman, who was compelled by Rose, inside. Rose was compelling her, so she let Katherine in. She stole the moonstone from Klaus and showed it to Rose. Rose wanted to turn Katherine back over to Klaus, but Trevor disagreed. After Katherine tried to kill herself with a knife, Rose gave her some vampire blood to heal the wounds. A few minutes later Katherine hung herself. She then fed on the old woman, completing her transition into a vampire, and fled. *Rose and Trevor have been running from Klaus and Elijah since then. *Katherine returned to her home in Bulgaria to find everyone had been killed (including her parents) by Klaus and his men. 'Early modern & modern period (ca. 1692-2010)' ca. 1692 *The area of Mystic Falls is settled by townsfolk from Salem. 'ca. 1790' *100 witches were gathered and burned in the place now known as the Witch Burial Ground. *The violence of their deaths marked the spot, and a great amount of mystical power can be channeled from the place. 'ca. 1800' *Celtic druids migrated to Mystic Falls. '1842, June ' *Damon Salvatore is born. '1846, November' *Stefan Salvatore is born. 1860 *The town of Mystic Falls is "officially" founded by the Founding Families. 1864 *Katherine Pierce arrives to Mystic Falls in April 1864. *Katherine has a romantic relationship with both Salvatore Brothers, and she is responsible for them turning into vampires. '1865' *27 vampires were gathered and put inside Fell's Church to be burned. They were all presumably dead. *Giuseppe Salvatore shoots Stefan? and Damon for trying to help Katerina Petrova escape. *Stefan kills his father Giuseppe Salvatore and forces his brother Damon to complete the transition. Weeks after, Stefan meets Alexia Branson (Lexi ) who helps him to become the "good parts" of being a vampire. Meanwhile, Damon leaves town. '1910' *Klaus daggers Kol. '1912' *Samantha Gilbert becomes mentally unstable, presumably from dying too many times and being revived by the ring, and kills several Founder Family members. *Damon and Stefan met each other at the funeral of their nephew Zachariah . The brothers have been estranged for 50 years because Damon still resents that Stefan forced him to change into a vampire. Stefan reaches out for his brother and invites him for a drink. It seems that they were patching their relationship. *Damon meets a female vampire named Sage , who challenges men for boxing. She teaches Damon the pleasures of seduction and of the hunt. *Damon tries to share his new "discovery" with Stefan, but Stefan cannot control himself relapses to "ripper" mode. '1917' *Stefan wipes out an entire migrant village and is called the Ripper of Monterrey. '1922' *Samantha Gilbert goes insane, and eventually confesses that she was the author of the 1912 murders. She was put under suicide watch, but still managed to kill two people. She finally commited suicide using a knitting needle. *Stefan meets Klaus and Rebekah in Chicago. They spent a lot time in this bar, where Gloria, a witch, used to sing. Stefan is unaware that in the 1920´s Katherine was keeping an eye of him, like she has done most of the decades. Damon was also in Chicago during the 20s, though it is not certain for how long, he avoided Stefan during this period. *When a Vampire Hunter named Mikael appears with the police and using wooden bullets, Klaus and Rebekah flee, however when Rebekah tells Klaus that she would rather stay behind if Stefan cannot come with them, Klaus daggers her. Klaus compels Stefan to forget he ever knew them, until he says otherwise. *Stefan's relationship with Rebekah won't be forgotten that fast. They will meet again. '1924' *Lexi finds Stefan in Chicago and makes him go through the "Ripper Detox" pain routine. There are conflicted reports: it is said that it took Lexi 30 years to "detox" him, but it is also said that he was "back in circulation" around 1935. '1935' *Stefan's cravings are controlled, and Lexi is now on the next project - trying to make him laugh. '1942' *Stefan looks up Damon and they make peace. *Stefan joins in the World War II *Damon turns Charlotte into a Vampire, because she requested it. '1953' *4 people are found dead in Mystic Falls, from violent attacks, and were drained of their blood. *One of these people was Joseph Salvatore. *In June, Damon and Stefan were sighted by a young black man, who recognises Stefan in 2009. *Around this time Stefan drank human blood for the last time before he met Elena. (He had not drank human blood for almost 50 years) '1962' *5 people are found dead in Mystic Falls, from violent attacks, and were drained of their blood. '1969, October' *Sheila Bennett leads an anti-war sit-in. Stefan notes that the people were mesmerized by her speech. '1970s' *Stefan attended Harvard. '1972' *Stefan went on a double date with Hugh Heffner and twin playboy playmates. His date was Miss June. He might be joking because there is no record that Debbie Davies had a twin. '1974' *3 people are found dead in Mystic Falls, from violent attacks, and were drained of their blood. *Slater is made a vampire. With too much time in his hands he starts his academic career and collects 18 degrees, 3 Masters and 4 PhDs before he dies in 2010. '1983' *Anna saw Katherine in Chicago. ("Fool Me Once") '1987' *Katherine saw Stefan and Lexi in a concert in Chicago. '1992' *Elena Gilbert is born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, to John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming . Soon after Elena was born, Isobel ran away, and Elena was raised by her uncle and his wife, Greyson and Miranda Gilbert. '1994' *Jeremy Gilbert is born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, to Greyson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert. *This was the last time Damon and Stefan had seen each other, before meeting in Mystic Falls September 2009. '1995' *The Vampire Hunter Mikael appears in Mystic Falls, looking for the doppelganger, Elena. Nobody could kill him, so to protect Elena and help her best friend Miranda, Abby Bennett uses a dark spell to imobilize Mikael and imprision him in a tomb. *Around this time, Isobel Flemming starts to research into the supernatural at Duke University . '2000' *Jeremy broke his arm diving off the dock on the lake house when he was 6. '2008' *Isobel Flemming, Alaric Saltzman's wife and teacher of folklore and parapsycology at Duke University, takes her research too far, and becomes her research. *She gives Alaric one of the Gilbert Rings . *Damon turns her into a vampire after her own request. *She is declared missing, because her body was never found. *Alaric begins his carreer as Vampire Hunter. '2009' *Elena Gilbert and her two parents fall from the Wickery Bridge. While both her parents died in the accident Elena survives. Later she finds out that she was rescued by Stefan Salvatore. *The accident happened in "Bonfire Night", after Elena had a fight with her boyfriend Matt, and after a brief encounter with Damon Salvatore. *When classes start in September, Elena formally meets Stefan and later, Damon. She starts dating Stefan, and then finds out he is a Vampire. *During the month of November , Elena and Stefan come to a truce with Damon, Bonnie starts using her magic, Caroline and Matt hook up, Jeremy meets Anna and Alaric Salzmann is the new history teacher/vampire hunter. '2010' *The tomb vampires are on the loose. *Elena learns that she is adopted, and that John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming are her real parents. *Stefan reveals his dark side, while Damon shows his more human side. *Caroline becomes a vampire, Tyler Lockwood a werewolf and Bonnie harness the power of dead witches. *We learn that Katherine is running away from an Original named Klaus. Klaus needs the moonstone, the blood of the doppelganger, a werewold, a vampire, and a witch to break the Sun and the Moon curse. *Elijah, Klaus older brother comes to town to make a deal with Elena to kill Klaus, because he believes that Klaus has killed his family. But Klaus has not and promises to reunite Elijah with the rest of the family if he lives. *Following the ritual, Klaus becomes a Werewolf Vampire hybrid. *Damon is bitten by a werewolf, and is about to die. Elena kisses him farewell but Stefan makes a deal with Klaus to save Damon's life. *While trying to make more hybrids, Klaus awakens the Ripper inside Stefan. We learn they were pals in the 1920s, and Stefan was dating Klaus' sister, Rebekah. *While Stefan is away on his murdering streak, Elena warms to Damon. They kiss and then all was weird. *Klaus attempts to make hybrids are unsuccessful, so Klaus goes back to Mystic Falls and bites Tyler, forcing the MF Gang to figure out what was wrong. Tyler becomes the first suceesfull Were/pire hybrid, after Klaus. *Jeremy has been seing ghosts of dead vampires since he died, specially those of his dead girlfriends. *Just as we meet all the Original Vampire Brothers, the Original Witch manages to come back from "the other side". Her plan is to destroy all vampires in the world by killing her sons. It does not work. *Because he died too many times, Alaric goes crazy and starts to murder council members. *Esther's plan B is to turn Alaric into an Original Vampire and give him an indestructible stake. *The MF Gang manages to kill Finn, and dessicate Klaus. *Elena chooses Stefan over Damon. *Alaric kills Klaus, and Rebekah decides to kill Alaric by killing Elena. *Elena turns into a Vampire. *Alaric told the Founder's council that Mayor Lockwood has a hybrid for a son and that Sheriff Forbes has a vampire for a daughter. After that the council is no longer Founder's council but is called the Town council. A little after that Pastor Young blew up the entire council in his house. *A new vampire hunter, Connor Jordan, arrives in Mystic Falls. It is revealed that he's one of the Five although Klaus killed them 900 years ago after they daggered the Originals. *After he threathens Jeremy, Elena kills Connor. Jeremy is activated as the next hunter. *To reveal Jeremy's tattoos Stefan makes him stake a vampire (that awakens a vampire killing compulsion). *Stefan breaks up with Elena. She moves in with Damon. *Klaus kills his remaining hybrids (except Tyler) and Carol Lockwood at Christmas time. 2011 *Jeremy kills Kol with the white oak stake. *Silas is raised by Katherine with Jeremy's blood and kills him afterwards by snapping his neck. *Elena turns off her humanity and burns down her home. Agreement The Timeline articles have a very strict layout which is not to be changed. All users willing to keep the layout as it is are free to edit the articles in this series. Any questions go to 07:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) fr:Timeline de:Timeline Category:Events Category:Timeline Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:Flashbacks